Erica Hale, Before Ben Came Along
by Maroonroses7
Summary: Ben was always bugged about Erica and Joshua's relationship before he showed up. But every time Ben mentionsJoshua to Erica she ends up changing the subject or just giving him the cold shoulder. Ben wants answers and he ends up getting his hands on Joshua's file and he ends up getting more than what he asked. In the midst of this the CIA ends up captured and Ben has to save the day


Sorry about all of the code. Thank you for telling me about that!

Erica turned away coldly as I mentioned the name Joshua Hallal. She had always admired him and what did he do to repay her? Joined the enemy and captured her. Before I could say another word Erica flashed down the hallway and disappeared into the sea of students heading off to lunch. I sighed and reluctantly followed behind them.

I had always wondered what had happened between them before I had dropped in to spy school. Sure the school was gossip crazy but the last name anyone would hear being gossiped about was Joshua's. So I had virtually no idea about their relationship. So I decided to take initiative and look into their relationship myself.

First, I tried to do some spying but when your at a school full of spy's, someone seems to always know that your spying and they end up spying on you. So it doesn't really do any good to take that route. Also, I had tried asking Erica herself but every time she could give me the same lame excuse. 'Things happened and you weren't there.' Then I would sigh and she would immediately leave the conversation, most of the time by walking away.

So in the end I constructed a plan to go to Alexander Hale himself to see if he had any answers. First I had avoided lunch (not that it really mattered the food always tasted like trash) and instead I traveled through the tunnels to the faculty dorms. I searched them until I had found Alexander's dorm. I knocked on his door and waited for a while. No reply. I tried again. Same reply. I finally got fed up and not taking in count to how poor my combat skills were I kicked down the door and shockingly it gave way. I crept into the room to find a file wide open for the world to see on a glass coffee table. Way to go Alexander, how about leaving all of the CIA's secrets so that when the enemy stops by they know everything about us.I picked up the file and found it was on out of all people Joshua Hallal.

I delicately picked it up and and started to read. Deflated to SPYDER as a six year, lost arm, a leg, and an eye all in the past year. Blah, blah, blah. Rumored to briefly date Erica Hale. My eyes grew wide. Dated! I thought Erica didn't date maybe that was the reason why she always said that we couldn't have relationships. I know I shouldn't have but Alexander was foolish and forgot to log out of his computer so I emailed a digital copy of the file to myself and the email deleted it off his computer. I snuck out of his room and started down the tunnels back towards school.

Well I attempted to go back to school because when I was about to enter the dormitory suddenly I heard the shots of gunfire and a girly scream of help (which I assumed belonged to Nate Mackey) so I rushed to where I thought the scream had came from only to find the code red alarm blasting, the school was in trouble. My first reaction was to assume that it was a drill and I started to head for the dormitory door. But then form the corner of my eye I could see my best friends Mike and Zoey being led to a minivan and thrown in the back like useless boxes. Just great, some evil organization (I would assume SPYDER but we incarcerated most of their people) had captured my school, and it was up to me to save them.

My first plan was to call Erica because she always had helped me in the past, but since I hadn't seen anyone run from the school screaming I assumed I was the only one who had escaped. My backup plan was... Ok I didn't have a backup plan but had to figure one out soon. Hopefully. Before I could ponder on the matter my phone suddenly started to buzz. It was over before I reached it but when I did I had one missed call from Zoe and five text messages from my mom.

"Your cousins are coming to visit" "Ben you need to come home soon" "Ben answer me for goodness sake I am your mother." "Ben please answer me." "Whatever just be home by six tonight." Just great on top of an evil organization capturing my school I also had to deal with family matters. UGH, you might as well just go ahead and kill me.

Then something struck me. I might as well go to somewhere where it's difficult to kill someone. If the CIA couldn't help me, maybe the FBI could. In class we had been told that the FBI's school of espionage was located in West Virgina. But, they had a smaller school for beginner first years and second years in El Paso, Texas. All my money was in the school and obviously I wasn't about to just frolic in there. I decided to use the power of credit card to buy my ticket. When we incarcenated Ms. E I had gotten a glance at her credit card number. But it was enough. I tried out a few pins until I succeeded (it wasn't much of a surprise that the numbers had spelled kill) and bought myself a plan ticket to El Paso. I decided to go home with my parents for the night and then leave early in the morning to catch my flight. The only problem was I was going to have to spend the night with my cousins.


End file.
